Rewrite ${((4^{12})(7^{-6}))^{3}}$ in the form ${4^n \times 7^m}$.
Explanation: ${ ((4^{12})(7^{-6}))^{3} = (4^{(12)(3)})(7^{(-6)(3)})} $ ${\hphantom{ ((4^{12})(7^{-6}))^{3}} = 4^{36} \times 7^{-18}} $